


One Year Later

by LillySteam44



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Asagao Academy anniversary special, Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillySteam44/pseuds/LillySteam44
Summary: It's been about a year since Hana Mizuno arrived at Asagao Academy and met the boy in Normal Boots club. Sometimes, things got hard, but she wouldn't have her life any other way.





	One Year Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Entire Tumblr Asagao Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Entire+Tumblr+Asagao+Fandom).



Hana desperately tried to wipe her face free of tears, but there was no way she was able to hide the way crying made her eyes red rimmed and puffy. Mai just slid her arm around Hana and laid her head on Hana’s shoulder. Mai didn’t really pay much attention to how her nice, forest green dress sat on her frame, as long as it covered all her bits, and Hana was reminded how much she admired Mai’s quiet self confidence.

“It’ll be okay,” Mai whispered as she rubbed her cheek on the soft material of Hana’s club jacket. The Normal Boots club jacket colors clashed horribly with the pretty purple dress that Hana wore, but it felt more important to have it than look fashionable. For once, Mai didn’t try to talk her into taking the fashionable option. Hana was right. This was important.

They sat there, just like that, in the stands of the soccer field, facing a group of white, empty folding chairs. Soon, they wouldn’t be empty and, too soon, they’d be empty again. The principal hadn’t even finished giving his opening speech, and Hana already couldn’t hold back her tears.

“-and so, I give you, the 2016-2017 graduating class of Asagao Academy!” the dark haired man at the podium said, and a polite applause started from the stands filled with parents and students. On cue, the graduation march began, lead by the class president and the valedictorian, Paul and Satch. Immediately, Hana teared up so badly, she couldn’t really see. She almost missed Josh wildly waving to where she, Mai, and the remaining Normal Boots and Hidden Block guys were sitting in the stands. She couldn’t help but giggle when he was quickly, and loudly, scolded by Ms. Shizuka.

“Just because you haven’t been in my class for a few years doesn’t mean I won’t email your mother,” she threatened. Josh stopped waving, but gave them a ‘sly’ thumbs up.

She spotted Jared and Jirard near the end of the fairly short procession. Class sizes were purposefully small at Asagao and Hana found herself not just sad for the six graduating Normal Boots members, but for every face she recognized in the fourth year class. Many of them had been part of the initial teasing she received when she came to Asagao, but nearly everyone of them had apologized to her. She was sure it was because of her sudden popularity at joining the Normal Boots club, but an apology was an apology, and she was glad to accept them.

Hana could barely hear when people were saying, speech after speech, teacher after teacher, and administrator after administrator. When Paul got up to give his speech as a representative of the student body, Hana thought it was sweet and sentimental, at least until Mai started giggling to herself, first quietly and slowly getting louder and louder. A few parents glared at her.

“What the heck, Mai?” Hana hissed, and Mai gave her an apologetic look and tried to rein it in.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered back, “but Paul completely jacked that speech from the Legally Blonde movie.”

“No he didn’t, Paul wouldn’t-” but Hana had to stop herself. Trying to sneak past a movie reference in his graduation speech was exactly the sort of thing Paul Ritchey would do. Mai quieted down with only a minor giggle here or there as the principal once again took the podium and began to read the names of students to get their diplomas. Satch’s name was first. Hana couldn’t help the tears that started to well up again. The diploma he accepted was a ticket out of Asagao, and out of her life. Hana dug her head in her hands and tried to keep her sobs as light and quiet as possible. Mai hugged her, trying to whisper calming words to her.

Hana felt one of the guys sitting behind her lean forward, and she heard Shane whisper, “It’ll be alright, Hana. If you think there’s any one of them that isn’t going to try their damndest to keep in touch with us, you’re mistaken.” He ruffled her hair and sat back again. Hana took a deep breath. Shane was right. They weren’t going to just leave her life entirely. They were her friends. It didn’t matter the color jacket they wore, as she raised her head to see Jeff accept his own diploma and hear Hidden Block cheer, despite requests to save applause for the end so every name could be heard.

The last name was called and every graduate was returned to their seats before the principal once again, presented the graduating class and invited everyone to celebrate. Almost immediately, as the graduates threw their caps, all five of the remaining Hidden Block members had their phones out and were set off an air horn app on their phones. Though she hadn’t yet quite stopped crying, Hana was no longer sure if she was laughing or crying, but Mai besides her was quickly joining them with her own phone.

For the first time that day, Hana felt like grinning like a madwoman. Graduation was over, but it didn’t matter. They were all her friends, and a graduation wouldn’t change that easily. Plus, they’d booked the clubroom weeks ago for a graduation party for both clubs and their families. Hana was glad Mai hadn’t argued when she opted for flats over the slender black heels Mai had offered her. She was ready to dance, play video games, and enjoy the last of the time they had before break started.

“Oh, Hana, I almost forgot, my mom said I could invite a couple of friends to our beach house over break,” Mai said as they followed the crowd away from the soccer field and deviated towards Poppy Hall. “I know you aren’t super comfortable when I buy you stuff, but I went a little overboard while shopping, and my mom will get off my case if I tell her I got one for you too. It’s this cute, sea green bikini and it’ll look fabulous on you.”

“Did someone say fanservice?” Jared said behind them. Mai laughed, only a light blush tinging her face.

“I know my mom said a couple, but if I keep it to just Normal Boots, that should keep the count low enough, right?” Mai said, and Hana laughed. There was likely no stopping Mai, now that she had the idea in her head.

“I’ll ask my dad when I get hom,” Hana replied. Mai pouted and gave her a sad eyed look, but Hana stood firm. “I’ll ask my dad, and if he says yes, then I promise I will wear this bikini you picked out for me.”

When they got up to the club room, Luke and Jimmy had already started up one of the gaming systems they’d brought in earlier that morning, already lost in their own competition. Hana picked up with of the chocolate cupcakes Shane had made, with pale pink frosting, and handed one to Mai.

“To the end of a good year,” Hana offered in a mock of a toast one would make with fancy champagne. Mai had already take a bite out of her cupcake, but held it up too.

“To the year just beginning,” Mai added with a grin, and took another bite.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank each and every person in the Asagao fandom. Sometimes we hold to our headcanons a little too hard, but I know for a fact I would not be the person I am right now, with the wonderful friends I have now, without the love, support, and acceptance I felt from the moment I started participating in the tag on tumblr. You all are the best!


End file.
